Magical Heart Kokoro-chan
Magical Heart Kokoro-chan (マジカルハート☆こころちゃん Majikaru Hāto Kokoro-chan) is second and last special episode of School Days anime. Plot Summary Makoto is riding a train to school as always until suddenly an explosion causes the train to stop abruptly, here, Makoto witness a UFO being destroyed by a mysterious young girl changing his everyday life forever. At school Taisuke enthusiastically shows Makoto another special news about Magical Heart but the latter wasn't interested at it, despite so, Taisuke shows him multiple events about Magical Heart saving Sakakino City and her celebrity presses as well but Makoto was still not interested at all, Taisuke reacted to this that Makoto still overlooked reality and defends Magical Heart by telling what would happen if she didn't stop those monsters and masked villains who are roaming the city. Makoto looks down on her and tells Taisuke that she was just one weird kid or maybe someone just paid her to do so, Taisuke defends Magical Heart as adult reasoning does not affect her heroic act for the Sakakino City. Sekai arrives questioning about Magical Heart as a true hero Taisuke ask her if she dislikes Magical Heart, Sekai points about Magical Heart's Identity, flying, and fire breathing considered to be suspicious but he ask if was great about Magical Heart both Makoto and Sekai's answers cause an irritated Taisuke ask Setsuna if she not against her which Setsuna nods giving Taisuke some joyful credit from her about Magical Heart, Sekai reacted and asked Setsuna about her answer she responded that "There are heroes because there's evil, There's evil because there are heroes." leaving the trios confused about her respond. At the Radish Restaurant where Sekai, Hikari, Nanami, and Kokoro work, Kotonoha stops by as a customer surprising her sister and Sekai welcomes her in Kokoro happily serves Kotonoha some coffee then the latter credited on her waitress skills but Kokoro was annoyed by her patronism and tells her that she's going a great job as a waitress Hikari supported this that she doesn't drop plates like Sekai did and Nanami credited her as a skilled worker Sekai heard this then started to accuse them for thinking that she's not a skilled worker both Hikari and Nanami grasp by this and Hikari pointed that she really does always makes trouble despite that she works longer before Kokoro pointed by Nanami and both of them treasured Kokoro as their ace agitating Sekai, Kotonoha apologizes the latter as she said that Kokoro wanted to learn about the real World Sekai insisted that it's fine since their sale had been doubled ever since Kokoro arrived. Kotonoha tells the latter that she should not get too arrogant and cause trouble in her work which she agrees to until all of them heard a sound Kotonoha thinks that it's an e-mail Sekai tells Kotonoha that it's just an emergency orders then leaves along with others not before Kokoro bids farewell to her sister alone leaving Kotonoha confused but show a little smile on her. Nanami, Hikari ,Sekai, and Kokoro enters their locker room which is revealed to be a secret but an embarrassing entrance to the secret Headquarters of their manager who appears to be their commander as well she announce to them that they have an emergency in Sakakino City that zombies which reveal to be just citizens were gone shopping until there were infected by an unknown suspect before deploying them to action, after they suit up Hikari notices that their suit was dull again which provided by Sekai but she was annoyed by this as all of their suit causes 750 yen Hikari reacted that Sekai lies about her salary and Nanami knows that she got raised to a 760 yen a while ago. Meanwhile, at Sakakino shopping district an unknown culprit which reveal to be Tanaka starts to infect everyone turning them into mindless perverted zombies and started to act on their darkest desires. Afterwards Doctor S who reveals to be the mastermind of the chaos happening in the Shopping District, meanwhile Makoto and Taisuke are chased by zombies while having a annoying dispute between them and escaping the gas caused by Tanaka ordered by Doctor S, Otome and the others tries to defend themselves from the zombie horde but failed suddenly Sekai and the others had arrived on time Nanami helps now nearly stripped off Otome and others and the latter was mad that their late as always. The Squad prepares their secret weapon which reveals to be a normal but an upgraded vacuum cleaner. Sekai sucks the rest of the gas and taunts Doctor S but she points Sekai realizing that the vacuum was now in near bursting point Doctor S counter attacks by adding more gas Sekai recklessly puts the vacuum into turbo causing to vacuum to burst backfiring their plan of containing the infection,Taisuke was infected early on and turns into a zombie and starts chasing Otome and the other fellow schoolmates along with Sekai, Hikari,and Nanami, Makoto was slightly embarrassed by his darkest perverted behavior Sekai and the others where now cornered by a naked zombified Taisuke while Makoto was started to get infected as well leaving them except Kokoro in peril Doctor S watches them all above the building Sekai and Hikari notice that Kokoro was missing until suddenly. Magical Heart singlehandedly stops the infection and reverts all the zombified citizens including Taisuke to normal the latter realizes that he was naked in front of them and gets comically beaten for prior to his infection, Magical Heart appears and introduces herself in front of them. Makoto and a enthusiastic Taisuke sees Magical Heart in person for the first time, Sekai starts to accuse Magical Heart for stealing their glory again but Makoto defends Magical Heart by telling Sekai that their just about on the verge of defeat before she came in enraging Sekai, Hikari, and Nanami Taisuke tackles Makoto for his cellphone in order to take photos of Magical Heart in person,then the latter confronted Doctor S for her chaotic acts but she calmly tells her that she's just doing her role as a villian opposing Magical Heart's role as a hero but she was confused by Doctor S's philosophies and singlehandedly wipes Doctor S henchmen out instead along with Taisuke who got caught in the crossfire. Magical Heart prepares to accept Doctor S's surrender but she resorted to turn Tanaka into a Mecha version of himself to finish Magical Heart once and for all Makoto and the others run away from the area and the Defense force arrives but their attacks have no effect on Tanaka's Mecha version and got destroyed instead, Magical Heart was overwhelmed by the situation and got blasted by Tanaka leaving her to fall for her death but Makoto manages to catch her. The rubble falls on Makoto and Magical Heart but they were rescued by another unidentified hero who then reveals herself as Magical Word and threatens Doctor S for terrorizing Sakakino City and harming Magical Heart, Doctor S didn't expect this and starts to them all but Magical Word singlehandedly defend them and herself from the incoming attack, Makoto was surprised that Magical Word knows his name but she tells him that she knows everything before telling Magical Heart to combine their powers in order to end the battle but Magical Heart reluctantly asked if they can do that which Magical Word tells her that the two of them can do anything together then Magical Heart agrees. The two combine forces summoning a Mecha Maya-chan which overpowers Tanaka with ease despite his size and finishes him with a Magical Chainsaw signature move "The Bloody Conclusion". Everyone except Makoto who was happy for what he had seen about Magical Heart and Magical Word running away from the bloody rain Doctor S tells both Magical Heart and Word that next time the'll meet will be their last before leaving the two left the city as well and Kokoro arrives providing with a life raft for Sekai, Nanami, and Hikari from the bloody flood. At school Taisuke again enthusiastically shows Makoto this time with Sekai another news about Magical Heart with Magical Word using the pictures Taisuke takes from Makoto's cellphone both Makoto and Sekai still feel uninterested by it leaving Taisuke to beg that they should be both happy with him but failed. At the Radish Restaurant Taisuke, Setsuna, and Makoto stops by and they were serviced by Kokoro who got their orders as she was about to deliver their orders Makoto then pictures Kokoro as Magical Heart, Taisuke teases Makoto thinking that he changes his taste for younger girls but Makoto disagrees it however Taisuke denies it until Makoto happily notices that Kotonoha arrives from her student council duties on School to join them having a meal together Taisuke was agitated by Makoto excitement now that Kotonoha arrives.The scene ends with Kokoro delivering her sister's orders as a waitress. Characters in order of appearance *Makoto Itou *Taisuke Sawanaga *Sekai Saionji *Setsuna Kiyoura *Hikari Kuroda *Nanami Kanroji *Kokoro Katsura *Kotonoha Katsura *Otome Katou